1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a rack for storing articles, and more particularly, to a novel, modular rack for storing bicycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Racks for storing bicycles are well known. Many of these racks support the bicycles generally on horizontal surfaces which may or may not form parts of the racks. Although most of the prior art racks are concerned with the storage of bicycles on a substantially horizontal surface, some racks have also been manufactured for storing bicycles suspended from a vertical wall. For example, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,572 describes a bicycle holder, wherein the bicycle is supported by or from a vertical wall, with a novel attachment between the bicycle and the vertical wall.
My prior bicycle racks have been highly successful in use. These racks provided storage for multiple bicycles in a modular form, in vertical and in horizontal configurations. My prior horizontal bicycle racks utilize a trough-like member for holding the wheels of a bicycle, and having a series of through openings for receiving either a bolt for providing a selectively locatable wheel stop, as well as a series of larger openings for receiving a U-shaped bicycle lock in one of a plurality of positions relative to the rack. However, there is room for further improvement.